


Girl Girl Girl

by machinea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Crossdressing, Frottage, Love Hotels, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good ever happens when you go to a love hotel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Girl Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Flat chests are delicious. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> ✿machi

"Let's go to a love hotel, Senpai."

Akiteru dropped the volleyballs he was collecting. They bounced away to the corner of the gym as he turned to face his junior. "Wha-what? I can't do that!" He nervously complained.

"Why not? We always have trouble at your house because of Kei, and my mother's always home," the second year regular adjusted his knee supports, pulling them completely off when he was unsatisfied with them. He stood up straight again with a serious look in his face.

Akiteru sighed and walked to the various corners of the gym where the balls had all rolled, his junior following close behind. He sweated in the awkward silence. Stopping in his tracks at third volleyball, Akiteru bit his lips, "Well, maybe–"

"Great. I'll pick you up then." The second year turned to leave, happily ignoring his resisting senior.

"Wait–" Akiteru stopped and sighed once more as the second year junior walked out, leaving him standing in the gym alone.

✿

They stood in doorway of their room at the love hotel, neither one close to even taking a step in. The awkward silence would have been calming, be it not for the intense banging and moaning echoing in the hallways.

They motioned for each other to enter, locked eyes when neither gave in first, then smashed each other against the door frame in a hurry to get in.

Finally finished with examining the room in peace, they stood in the middle of it, back in the awkward silence and rising tension until the second year broke it.

He held the bag he had been carrying up in front of his senior and deeply bowed. "Here."

"What?" Akiteru leaned back in caution as if something was going to jump out at him.

"I got something for you; put it on." The second year avoided direct eye contact, faking a smile as best as he could.

Akiteru grabbed the bag by the bottom and peered inside only to be blocked by pink tissue paper. He glanced up, a skeptical look on his face. "What's in here?"

"Just put them on, Senpai," the second urged, giddy from excitement. He still had a hard time believe he was in a love hotel with his senior. Watching the third year hesitantly walk into the bathroom, he quickly shed his coat and stopped at his button up shirt when he heard a yell.

The door to the bathroom burst open, a raging Akiteru stomping out with a pink bra in his hand.

"I'm not putting this on!" He was flush a bright red, but either from anger or embarrassment, the second year didn't know. In his other hand, he held up matching panties and a skirt. "Where the hell is the top for this anyways?" he quietly muttered to himself before turning his attention back to the smiling man on the bed. The burning third year gritted his teeth, barely holding himself back from strangling his junior.

"You're not seriously going to back away from this, right, Senpai?" The second year furrowed his eyebrows and smirked. Putting his head in his hands, he turned away and clicked his tongue. "Like always..." He shook his head.

Akiteru made an incredulous face, "Oh, I'll show you, you little brat." He stormed back into the bathroom, clothing in hand.

"Too easy," the second year whispered to himself and unzipped his pants. He resumed pulling every article of clothing off until he was sat in the bed in his boxer with a semi-hard on.

The door of the bathroom creaked open again, Akiteru hiding behind it, this time with a blush reaching down to his neck and up to his ears.

"Step out, Senpai," the second years bit down on his bottom lip in a pathetic effort not to start laughing.

Akiteru grimaced and slowly walked out, dressed in only a pink bra and skirt. "This... This is really embarrassing...," he held the back of his hand to his mouth and attempted to hide his deep red blush. The deep stare of his junior on him made him look away in shame. "Stop staring...," he whispered.

"But you look really cute, Senpai," the second year motioned for his junior to join him the bed. "Come over here," he pulled Akiteru onto his lap.

Something hard poked into his belly, and he lifted the skirt up to see a completely naked Akiteru. Chuckling, he touched the tip of the third year's cock and lightly circled the top with just the pad of his finger.

"You're not wearing the panties, Senpai?" He sneered and watched as precum overflowed from the slit of the cockhead.

"The-They wouldn't fit, idiot!" Akiteru still shivered at the light touch and clawed the sheets, breathing out deeply with half-lidded eyes.

"Then I'll take off my boxers," the spiker cooed, struggling to pull them off before getting help from his unamused senior. He then smirked, moving both hands to grope Akiteru's ass, and buried his face in the crook of his senior's neck, kissing and licking at his collar bone.

"Mm...," Akiteru quietly moaned. He hung his arms over the second year's shoulders and leaned back, enjoying the feeling.

Their stiff cocks happily pressed together, smearing precum and sweat all over each other. His asshole quivered as he spread his legs wider around his junior’s waist, dirty thoughts filling his head from being so open and vulnerable. More precum leaked from the slit of his cockhead as he resisted grinding their hips together like a needy whore.

Mouth getting lonely from the lack of attention, Akiteru pulled his head away and opened it wide. He held out his tongue, inviting his junior in for a kiss.

The regular complied and Frenched his senior, completely dominating him as they swapped their spit into each other's mouths.

Akiteru felt the spiker's tongue swirling around his entire mouth and brushing up against his palate, making him shiver at the ticklish feeling.

He jumped when a warm hand pushed against his covered chest. Trying to glance down, only to fail as his junior outlined his teeth with his tongue, Akiteru moaned into the second year's mouth.

The second year smirked and continued with his torturous attack all over his senior’s body: from the top, with a dominating tongue whirling around; to the middle, with a playful pawing at his chest; and down to the bottom, with a hardening cock rubbing against his.

"Your tits are so small, Senpai," he pull back and lifted the pink bra up, groping the lumps underneath.

"Aah, d-don't put it like that...," Akiteru groaned, tongue out and dipping saliva as he watched the second year fondle his chest.

"I like flat chests anyways," the spiker laughed and suckled a pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it. He moved back and flicked his tongue back and forth between the two nubs, grinning as both became more erect.

"Aah, hah," Akiteru curled his head down, eyes closed and mouth open as the second year sucked his hardening teats. He hugged his junior's head closer to his torso, and his twitching cock nearly exploded as the vibrations from the regular's laughter tickled his nipples. "Mmngh," he whined.

"I wonder if I suck hard enough, milk will come out," the second year moved his concentration to left one. He sucked and bit at it, all while squeezing and teasing the other one. "You'll be a mommy, Senpai, after I spray my baby juice inside you."

"Hhmn," Akiteru whimpered and sniffled, his cock getting harder from the filthy talk coming from someone just a year younger than him. Precum leaked out from his cockhead and coated his shaft with the sticky substance.

The second year placed his hands on the sides of Akiteru's chest, squeezing his tits together. He moved his head in between them and sucked at the smooth skin. He circled his thumbs over the hard nipples, then pinched them tightly with his index fingers.

"Haa...!" Akiteru tensed at the sharp pain. Slightly annoying at being the only one being teased with pleasure, he reached under their torsos and grabbed both their cocks.

"Ggh, Se-Senpai...," the second year muttered out and squirmed about as the hand pumped their dicks. He quietly breathed in and out, his mind fully focused on the motion.

Precum dotted from the slit of his cockhead and overflowed down, only to be gathered up with Akiteru's fingers and used as lube as he quickened his pace. Then he slowed down and teased his hand up and down, wriggling his fingers around his junior's cock.

Chuckling into his junior's ear over his loud whine, the third year took a firm grip of their cocks again, though this time, only lightly squeezing them. "Who's the cute one now?" He slipped his tongue into the man's ear canal and huffed hot air in, enjoying the body fidgeting against his.

"Hah, Senpai, I can't take it any more," the spiker grunted. He leaned back and grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand. Slopping a generous amount on his hand, he rushed to lather his dick up, his senior staring with amusement at how little self-control his little junior had.

He lifted Akiteru up further onto his lap, heavily breathing in arousal. Giving his rigid cock a few more pumps, he positioned it at the tight, yet soft hole and slid Akiteru down on it, groaning as the heat enveloped him.

Akiteru inhaled as the thick shaft suddenly penetrated him and grounded his teeth together, feeling more pain than pleasure. The slick cock split his walls apart and rubbed against every inch of his rectum. His toes curled, and he clenched his body, nails digging into his partner's upper back and tears blurring his eyes.

"I'm all the way in," a husky voice breathed in his ear.

The second year slowly rocked his hips back and forth against Akiteru and softy grinded his cock inside him, making sure his senior got use to him.

"You asshole...," Akiteru muffled into the crook of his junior's neck, trying to adjust his body to the stiff shaft. The grinding was only making it worse as he shifted around.

"Hah!" He froze when the tip of the cock brushed up against his sweet spot and shuddered in pleasure when it brushed away from it.

The hands at his hips tightened their grip hard enough to bruise. He felt the cock harden inside him.

"Senpai, do that again," the second nuzzled his chin on the mop of blonde hair under him. "You got so fucking tight then." He finally began thrusting, heaving Akiteru up and down on his lap.

"Aah, aha!" Akiteru screamed out every time he slammed back down on the hefty cock. He arched his body back to give his junior more room to move properly. His cock slapped back and forth between both their bellies, squelching against the splattered mess of precum.

Overcome with raw adrenaline, the spiker shoved Akiteru on his back to the bed, roughly humping him like a dog in heat. "Aah, Senpai, you feel so good...!"

He placed his hands on the third year's thighs and spread Akiteru's legs wider apart, thrusting his cock in even deeper.

"Aah, ah, haa, too, rough!" Akiteru panted in pleasure. He pushed a hand at the second year's chest in a poor effort to stop him. Tears sprung to his eyes and tickled the side of his face as they trickled down.

"Haa, yeah, but you like it rough, don't you, Senpai?" The spiker held himself up over his partner, indulging his bright red, aroused face.

Akiteru turned away and closed his eyes in embarrassment and shame. "Do-don’t..." He tried to hide his face with an arm, only to be stopped as a hand wretched it away and held it to the bed.

“Let me see your face when you come, Senpai,” the second year laughed, speeding up his pace and increasing his roughness.

The third year screamed as the cock pounded his ass harder and stabbed his intestinal walls. “Aah! Hah, gnh!” He writhed about, every hit so easily stimulating his prostate. His cock felt like it was about to explode as the thick rod glided right behind it and budged out his belly.

“Fuck! Senpai, Senpai… I’m gonna…” The spiker huffed out, feeling his own cock swell up. He pumped it in his senior’s ass as far as it could go, ready to burst his load.

“Me too…! I’m cumming too…!” Akiteru locked his legs around the second year’s waist and arched his back as he came. His cock twitched as cum streamed out and splattered up his chest, staining the pink bra and skirt a grayish white.

“Nggh, haah…!” He gasped out.

The cock convulsed inside him, expanding and contracting as hot cum jetted out deep in his bowels. It coated his intestinal walls and mixed with every fluid in his hole to create a sticky sex syrup of lube and love juice.

“Ha, ha, S-Senpai…,” the regular grunted, the last of his cum spewing out of his cock. He keep it in, basking in the warmth of both his own cum and the twitching walls of his senior. Then carefully, he slowly pulled out to savor the lasting feeling of the tight hole. A long trail of the syrupy concoction strung from it and his dickhole before thinning out and dissolving in the middle.

Akiteru tensed his body as the cockhead finally popped out. The thick, frothy mixture bubbled out of his asshole, creating a gloppy mess on the sheets that pooled around his ass.

He twitched at the warmth suddenly filling and leaving his body and came for a second time, the feeling too pleasurable for him. He pumped his cock with every spurt, careless of how his junior was now staring with amusement.

"Ngh, aah...," he whimpered as the last of his cum shot out his dick and slopped on his sweaty chest.

“Senpai…” The second year leaned in for a kiss, giving his senior a deep kiss before pulling back to let him back up.

Akiteru sat with a chilling glare, his messy blond hair covering half his eyes. “Haa, haa, never… again…,” he muttered, unhooking his pink bra.

✿

"Let's do it again, Senpai."

The third year abrupt sat up from his resting position, completely free from women’s lingerie and recovering from the embarrassment of having to wear them. "Huh?"

The spiker walked closer to his senior, throwing an empty water bottle across the room and in the trashcan with perfect accuracy. "We have this room for an hour, and I intend to use it for an hour." A shadow glazed over the top half of his face as he reached the edge and began climbing up on the bed. He grinned wildly.

"No, wait– Oomf!" The third year was thrown back in the bed as his sex-crazy junior jumped on him, an invisible tail practically wagging in the open air. He pushed at the second year's shoulders.

"Down, you horndog!"


End file.
